227: Secret Spartan
by xxii wonderboy
Summary: A new alien race in dicovered and it's up to 227 jack to explore the new alien planet and find out if there in league with the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ant rights to halo or halo two. Also 227 is my original character

227:Secret Spartan

Breaker Team Alpha came in orbit with planet Delz in solar system Z-1028 at 1800 hours. The assignment was to investigate a strange signal coming from the planet. It was an encoded message on it's way to a covenant battle fleet. The crack team at the Marine HQ decoded it and realized it a was a message saying "Were Ready". Marine HQ thought it best to send there secret weapon into battle. A secret Spartan salvaged from Reach. Trained to be the perfect killing machine against the Covenant. Now he had a different mission. Spartan 227 (Jack) and Breaker team Alpha were to find out what this message meant. Breaker team was composed of about 150 of the marines finest men. They never complained about anything even the cramped area of the new heavy pelican that was only supposed to have a seating capacity of 125. But most importantly they were not afraid to give there lives for the battle. Jack rose to talk about the mission.

"Men I have no idea what we are to encounter during this mission. We are a crack team of marines. We are able to adapt to any situations. Dose anybody think we can not complete this mission.

"Sir No sir"

"Okay good. We will survey the area and land early tomorrow morning. We are to find out what that encoded message means exactly. We have no threats from this planet before and we hope there not hostile. But remember when we land always keep your finger on the trigger. We'll wake you at 600 hours. Have a good rest."

As Breaker Team Alpha orbited Planet Delz Spartan Jack realized something...well odd. Although there was supposedly no threatening life on the planet there seemed to be high powered cannons on the planet's surface . With the high powered telescope equipped to this pelican the details were clear, there was defiantly something ready for battle on the planets surface. It was time too land. Master Sergeant chose a spot that seemed to be away from any cannons. Breaker Team came in approach to the planet and then are engines suddenly stopped.

"What the heck! Engine report. Why are we not crashing to are death."

"We seemed to enter an Auto-Land force field. Wherever we land I have no control over it", Reported the pilot

"Crap. Get your weapons. When we land there's sure as hell going to be a welcoming party."

Jack went to the weapons locker and pulled out the standard issue assault rifle as the rest his crew grabbed newly developed battle rifle and SMG. The approach to the planet's surface was slow and tedious. But when the Pelican finally landed there was silence. Then a humming noise. The door was being burned through by a strange yellow beam The Marines and aimed at the door trigger fingers ready.

"Remember we stand our ground. No running and most importantly...don't die.

"BOOM"

In a loud explosion the pelican door was blew away. The fire fight broke out immediately. Bullets and plasma flying through the air. Jack dove behind a seat for cover. He took this time to think to himself what the hell were these guys. They ranged from 5 to 6 feet with colored battle helmets and armor probably to signify rank. But there bodies were so strange. They had four spider like appendages for legs leading up to a skinny body, then there arms were bulky and muscular unlike the rest of their body. Jack broke away from his hiding spot and went into battle. The marines weren't faring well. There had been 24 casualties already. Sergeant unloaded a clip on 1 of the creatures. The armor they wore made them hard to kill. Jack then was volleyed by a barrage of hot plasma. His shields took damage and he unloaded another clip into one of the creature shooting him. Jack ducked behind another seat. There were many deaths and the fight wasn't going to well. Only four of out of the thirteen creatures had been destroyed. But the creatures had one flaw in there plan. They were all bottle necked at the entrance of the pelican. One grenade could finish them. Dang why had no one grabbed any grenades. Out of the corner of is eye Jack saw Private John stand up.

"I am going to finish this"

Those were the last words of private John. John abandoned his cover running for the back of the pelican he was bombarded by plasma. He reached the weapons locker and grabbed a frag grenade. He chucked the grenade right before a final plasma shot killed him. This desperate act worked. The grenade arced through the air landing right where it had to go. The grenade exploded destroying the remaining creatures.

Jack stood up and surveyed the battle. 36 deaths. Still 124 men alive.

"Men we need to get off this god dammed planet. I need about 15 you for a recon mission. The rest of you salvage what you can from the pelican. Okay move out.

Jack led the group of the recon team through the planet's thick jungle. The team moved quietly to avoid alerting there position of any of the creatures that attacked them. The team moved on breaking out of the forest and into a clearing.

"What the hell"

In the clearing there was a massive ruin. The ruin was bright yellow gleaming in the sunset. It seemed to be a giant cube. Nothing else. Except for a large black door at the base of the cube. The recon team move slowly through the clearing hoping to avoid alien detection. As the team moved toward the ruin Jack had the felling he was being watched. He signaled the team to stop. He heard a crack in the distance. He was sure they wore being watched.

"Run!"

The team broke out in a run for cover as they did Jack heard a shot being fired. But it sounded unlike anything he had ever heard. It was a spine tingling screech that seemed to tear you apart even if the bullet had not hit you. He saw one man fall down dead and then saw the lone sniper on a high cliff.

"Mike give me your sniper"

The foot soldier gave the gun to Jack. Jack heard another shot being fired and dived for cover behind a rock. Then he saw something horrific. The body that had just been shot was not just dead but mangled like after he'd been shot he had been torn apart from the inside out. Jack was disturbed by the sight of his fellow soldier but knew he must kill that lone sniper. Jack moved his sniper into position and shot. But a millisecond before he shot so did the sniper. The sniper missed by an inch but Jack's shot was dead on. Satisfied with his work Jack moved out from behind his rock. Then he noticed something. The ground where the sniper missed was being eaten away by what seemed like nothing. Jack moved in to get a closer look. Acid? No there wasn't any liquid. Jack took a sample of the dirt that was being eaten away and made his was to the ruin where the rest of the recon team was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the team moved toward the massive structure. Jack moved slowly to the door. He tapped it and the team heard the echo from inside the building. Jack pushed the black door and it moved like it was on oiled hinges. The team made there wasy into the building. The vast size was breath taking. The cube was one giant room with a raised platform at the center. The tram moved carfully towards the platform for they were frearing trapps and ambushes. When they reached the platfoem Jack spoke.

"This place seems to have no purpose. It's just empty. "

Jack stepped up on the platform and then a green light flicked on at the end of the cube. Then another and another. There was a cascade of clicks as the entire building was illuminated with the shine of the green lights. All the lights had pictures of different things on them. When the clicking ended Jack looked around. He wondered what the hell is this. Then as if the computer read his mind one of the green lights flashed and it's picture filled an entire wall. A voice echoed around the room.

"This is a Gigaframe Mind Enabled super computer. It searches for information by reading it's users mind. hen the information will be displayed on these walls."

Jack thought of the most important question.

As the computer read his mind another green light flashed repeating what the last did. On the wall was a picture of the creatures that attacked the pelican. The computer voice rang out.

"Planet Delz is home to the Provectus Bellicusor. There is not much known on these aliens. All that we know for sure is that there brain functions are extrame and they are way ahead of humans in the technology department."

Jack asked if there was any known weakness for the Bellicusor.

"No. There are different forms of the creature. The Zath,Prez and somecreatures that there are no picture data of. A new creature appered on the wall. The Prez. It was adout 4 ft tall with a V shaped body. They had little slits for eyes on there rounded heads. Even weirder was there legs. They looked to be propeled by tank treads. Jack questioned this.

The computer answered "These creatures have tiny legs at birth so the Bellicusor give them mechenical feet at birth."

Jack had so many questions but then he relized on odd silence. He looked around. There was nobody there no soliders, no enemy, no nothing. Jack stepped down and left a tracker in the building so he could find it again. He walked outside and he felt a shot a plasma hit him. A lone Prez fired at him. Jack took out his batlle rifle and took aim. It only took a few bullets to kill the creature but it was so fast jack had wasted an entire clip before he was dead. Jack looked around for more enemies. He saw none and made his way back toward the pelican.

Jack found the team unharmed as he approched the pelican. Jack went towards Ziggy who was the scientist on there flight.

"Ziggy I got a sample for you. It's a piece of land that an enymey sniper hit. Jack took the bag out of his belt pouch and was astonished that is was empty. Well not empty but all the land was gone. All that was in the bag was what looked like silver dust.

"Well it used to be land. The same thing happened when a bullet hit a solider."

"Speaking of soliders where's the rest of the recon team"

"I realy don't know. They dissappered". Jack thought it best hat he keep the Gigaframe computer to himself. Jack gave the bag to Ziggy for anylization. He needed to make contact with the UNSC and get back up. These creatures were stronger then the Covenant so there was no reson for them to join them. It wasn't by force and the Bellicusor could destoy the humans by themself unless they needed something. Jack thought he waould worrie about this later. He moved towards the pelican to check the damage to the computers. A private approched Jack.

"Sir we have picked up a strange frequency on a salvaged computer. We want you to check it out"

Jack moved towards a small station the team had set up by the pelican. There was a computer on a salvaged table. As Jack approched there was a high piched squeel from the machine. The sound got louder and almost unbarable. Jack took out his gun and shot the machine.

"What the hell was that for. That was our only chance of contact with the UNCS."

"Don't you get it the Bellicusor or well we'll call them the Natives picked up on our singnal. Then to find out or location the emited that signal so they could find us. There are probably a small force heading this way now. I know of one safe place on this planet and I'll explain the rest of what I know later."

Jack salvaged whaqt he could and took the remaining 109 soldiers with him to the Gigaframe computer. Once there he brought up the information about the Natives. The team looked in awe and fear as the creature flashed across the walls. Jack turned to his team.

"We've got our work cut out for us. Our first mission is to find out what happened to those missing soliders. we need all the help we can get. Second we need to find something to contact the UNCS. Third and finaly we need to destory this planet. Now this won't be easy but it's not impossible. Now get some sleep before we do anything."

Slowly the team went to sleep but Jack stayed up. He had some questions for the Gigaframe computer.


End file.
